The Set Up
by HoTaRuMoMoChI
Summary: "Sakura Uchiha you are under arrest" Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened in shock "Arre-sted" Sakura stuttered in fear holding her fast beating heart. Sasuke growled and jumped in front of her and shouted "For what reson!" read and find out more enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Arrested?

Summary: "Sakura Uchiha you are under arrest" Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened in shock "Arr-e-st?" Sakura stuttered in fear Sasuke jumped in front of her and yelled "For what reason!" read and find out more!

I do not own naruto or the characters

Enjoy!

**The Set Up**

**Chapter 1 Arrested?**

It was a beautiful sunny day in Konoha a pink haired woman at the age of 26 sighed in frustration hearing the annoying sound of her alarm clock noisily going off. Stretching her tired limbs the pink haired woman slowly sat up while clutching the thin sheets to her body. Turning her head she smiled warmly upon staring at her husband's sleeping form his dark locks spread all over the pillow reaching over him making sure not to wake him she shut the alarm off and began to get off the bed but a slight pull on her wrist stopped her movements.

"And where do you think you're going?" she shivered hearing the sound of his husky voice giving no reply her husband pulled her body onto his in a very quick motion.

"Sasuke-kun!" she screamed silently a blush appeared on her nice creamy skin Sasuke smirked and pulled her even closer their faces inches away from each other.

"Yes Sa-ku-ra?" Sakura could feel her cheeks burning red why did her husband have to look like a god! Her heart started to beat rapidly hands starting to sweat. Curse her nervousness she could never get over the fact that her husband had so much power over her. Trying to pry her wondering husband's hands off her.

"Sasuke I have to make breakfast" Sasuke ignored his wife's voice and continued his actions Sakura getting irritated grabbed her husband's hands and held them in her hands and had to suppress a giggle seeing his annoyed expression it almost looked like he was pouting.

"MOM! DAD!" a little voice screamed from outside his parent's door. Sasuke made a grunt noise and glared at their bedroom door. Sakura giggled and walked toward the door with her short nightgown Sasukes eyes wondered to her exposed legs smirking he will get her later.

"Good morning sweetie u hungry?" Sakura bent down and picked up her 5 year old son Daisuke the little boy shyly nodded his head indication that he was hungry. Sakura smiled and kissed her son on his forehead Sasuke seeing this action actually made him twitch and muttered under his breath "Where's my kiss?" Sakura hearing her husband's words smirked he was jealous of his own son? That is too funny. Turning around with her son in her arms Sakura kissed Sasuke on the lips in a slow chaste kiss feeling him trying to deepen the kiss Sakura pulled away and walked to the kitchen.

"Mommy I think daddy is mad" Sakura grinned at her son and set him down at the kitchen table

"Daddy's not mad he's just shocked" Daisuke tilted his head in confusion and started playing with his plastic kunai that his father gave him as a present. Speaking of his father he came in with a frown and sat across from Daisuke his eyes on Sakura's back. Feeling his piercing stare Sakura gave him a side glance and winked playfully Sasuke smirked in response he knew what that wink meant.

"Mommy can I skip school today?" Daisuke asked cutely putting his adorable puppy pout Sakura walked to her son and placed his breakfast in front of him which happened to be slices of tomatoes. The boy was defiantly Sasuke's son alright having the weird habit of eating tomatoes Sakura still doesn't understand why they like the fruit so much. Seeing the cute pout on her sons face Sakura almost gave in if it wasn't for Sasuke.

"No you may not skip school" Sasuke said bluntly Daisuke huffed and crossed his little arms over his chest and glared at his father.

"Why not Dad? You skipped dinner with grandma and grandpa to train?" Sasuke's eyes widened in horror glancing at his wife he could see her jaw tightened oh shit he's screwed. How the hell did his son know that!. Sasuke quickly got rid of his shock and put on his emotional face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Daisuke" Daisuke raised an eyebrow and pointed his small right hand at his dad and screamed "LIAR!" Sasuke's left eye twitched and was itching to cover up his son's mouth.

"Oh _Sasuke-kun_" Sasuke averted his eyes to see Sakura hovering over his form if he was not an emotionless uchiha he would have shrunk down in fear. Her tone of voice was evilly sweet never a good sign.

"Is that true that you skipped my parent's dinner?" Sasuke nervously glanced at his son only to see him wearing his signature smirk. Why that little tricky punk if he wasn't about to be beaten to death he would have smirked at how clever his son was. Sasuke stood up from his seat and grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her out of the kitchen to the living room.

"Let me explain Sakura" Sasuke let go of her wrist and held on to both her shoulders she shrugged them off roughly

"I'm all ears Sasuke" she hissed through gritted teeth. Sasuke sighed

"I only skipped one dinner" Sakura glared and rested her left hand on her hip and her right hand poked Sasuke on his chest.

"And exactly why did you skip the dinner hmm?" Sasuke knew she was going to ask that but didn't want to tell her. So he said his most favorite word.

"Hn" big mistake Sakura's form started to shake in fury and grabbed him by the collar their faces inches away.

"Listen her Sasuke **Uchiha** if you don't tell me why you skipped dinner you're not getting **any** from me and you will be sleeping on the couch do I make myself clear!" Sasuke knew what he was about to say was risky but it didn't stop him from saying the words they came out automatically and he didn't have time to stop them.

"Your annoying" those words are taboo in Sakura's list and judging by the way her grip loosened on his collar and her face turned from furious to sad Sasuke knew he had hit a very sore spot. Sakura stepped back away from Sasuke her face hidden under her long pink locks.

"Annoying huh…" a bitter laugh escaped her cherry lips Sasuke took a step toward her desperately wanting to take his words back.

"Sakura I didn't mean to sa-"

"Not another word Sasuke" Sakura looked up at him and her eyes became glossy holding in her tears and making sure she didn't sob she turned her back on him. Sasuke saw her eyes get watery he knew he had hurt her. Sakura started to walk away from him but he wouldn't let her not until he fixes his mess. Using his insane speed he grabbed her from behind and threw her over his shoulder. Screaming and thrashing Sakura pounded roughly on his back trying to free his grasp but nothing worked.

"LET GO OF ME!" Sasuke grunted in response and made his way up the stairs to their bedroom Daisuke stared up at the staircase hoping his dad would make up with his mom so they could be happy again.

"Put me down right now Sasuke!" Sakura felt herself be thrown onto their mattress with Sasuke pinning her down by his weight. Sakura wouldn't give in without a fight channeling chakra to her legs she used her inhuman strength to pry off Sasuke. Not expecting her to physically fight Sasuke was forced to let go of her and hit his back on the wall. Sakura quickly used this chance to open the window and jump out.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed seeing his wife jump from roof to roof in her nightgown. He really messed up this time he had to get her back or else he wouldn't be able to forgive himself not wasting anytime Sasuke jumped out the window and began to follow his wife's chakra which wasn't very hard seeing how angry she was flared her chakra strongly.

Sakura made sure to mask her chakra knowing that Sasuke was searching for her. Jumping off the roof and in the street Sakura spotted her blonde friend with a high ponytail. Running toward her Sakura noticed that her friend Ino was talking to someone and taking a closer look she recognized the chicken butt hairstyle and cursed silently.

"He was a lot closer than I thought" Sakura quickly began to retreat but during her hurry she failed to see a brown furry animal scurry across the street quickly. Being clumsy is one of her faults so what happened you may ask she tripped very loudly near a trashcan. The noise echoed on the street cursing her bad luck she heard Ino.

"What was that?" Ino said curiously her eyes looking down the street Sasuke narrowed his eyes "I think I know". Ino was about to question him but was only left with an empty spot where he once stood. "Stupid Sasuke and his Stupid Speed" Ino stomped off complaining about Sasuke.

Sakura could not believe how stupid she could be I mean for goodness sake she was a Jounin and not to mention top medic on the AnBu. Picking herself up and dusting off the dirt from her night gown Sakura was about to make a run for it when a familiar voice came from behind her.

"Sakura wait" stopping in her tracks from his velvety voice. Sakura balled her fists and spun around her pink hair flying in her face.

"Leave me alone!" Sasuke frowned at her outburst and appeared quickly in front of her holding her in his arms. His mouth hovered over her ear and he whispered gently.

"Sakura I am sorry" Sakura stiffened from his hot breath on her ear but instantly relaxed when she heard his words. Feeling her heart flutter from his apology Sakura cried on Sasuke's chest. And they simply held each other lovingly. After a while Sakura removed her teary face from Sasuke's chest and stared up at her husband while gently touching his cheek Sasuke leaned into her touch. Holding on to her hand he lightly kissed the front of her hand.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the tip of his nose.

"You are forgiven" Sasuke half smiled and picked Sakura up bridal style and pecked her lips. Sakura smiled and held on to her husband.

"Let's go home" Sakura nodded and the couple vanished not knowing that an unknown person was watching their lovers quarrel.

"So it seems that Sasuke has a weakness, perfect" the dark hooded figure said while licking their lips evilly.

(Back at the Uchiha mansion)

"Mommy your back!" Daisuke yelled excitedly running full speed into his mother's warm welcoming arms. Sakura smiled and held her son tightly Sasuke watched the scene with a true smile on his face. Sakura stood up and held her son rocking him lightly Daisuke's eyes slowly started to close a yawn erupted from his little mouth. Sakura giggled at her son and tip toed to give Sasuke a quick peck to the cheek.

"Maybe skipping school isn't such a bad idea" she stated while motioning her head to their tired son Sasuke stared at his son and sighed in defeat.

"Fine he can skip today but tomorrow he's going no buts" Sakura broke out into a grin and took her son into his room to put him to sleep. Sasuke watched her back and smiled she always was so stubborn but that's why he loved her with all his heart of course he rather admit to the dobe that he's deafly afraid of diapers than to admit that. Not that he doesn't tell her he loves her he does in his own way, but it may take time for him to actually say the words verbally.

*Knock knock*

Hearing the door Sasuke strode over to the door and opened it to see four Anbu ninjas.

"Can I help you?"

"Is Mrs. Uchiha present" Sasuke stiffened an unknown feeling swirled in his stomach.

"Sasuke-kun I just put Daisuke to bed" Sakura halted her walk upon seeing the Anbu standing in her doorway.

"Is something wrong?" she asked eyeing the object in the Anbu hands it was a chakra handcuffs used to suppress chakra and weakening a ninja. The leader of the group stepped inside the house and walked toward Sakura

"Sakura Uchiha you are under arrest" Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened in shock Sakura felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Ar-re-st?" she stuttered fearfully Sasuke quickly stepped in front of her blocking her from the Anbu.

"For what reason!" Sasuke yelled angrily glaring at the leader. The leader motioned with his hand to his companions and they surrounded the couple.

"If you won't cooperate we will take her by force" his voice had no emotion his mask covering his face.

"You're not taking her!" Sakura worriedly looked back and forth to Sasuke and the leader knowing her husband would kill them if necessary holding on to his arm Sakura tried to restrain him but he was far to angry his sharingan was spinning wildly.

"Then you give me no choice" the other ninjas were closing in on them pulling out their weapons Sasuke eyed their weapons and pulled out his hidden kunai and got into a fighting stance. "Take her" all the ninjas jumped Sasuke and pinned him down with brutal strength he struggled violently and looked up to see Sakura's scared expression his heart stopped she had to run away.

"Sakura run now!" Sasuke yelled desperately Sakura ran to her son's room she didn't get very far the leader slammed into her from the side lying on her stomach in pain she felt the leader grab both her arms and twist it behind her back roughly and clamped the cuffs around both wrists feeling her chakra vanishing Sakura screamed from the pain the leader pulled her up by her elbow she stared at his mask pleadingly.

"Please don't do this" her voice was soft the leader paused for a second

"I must it's my job" hearing his reply Sakura busted out in tears she started to fight back

"NO! NO! I didn't do anything I swear! Let go of me!" the leader started taking her toward the front door.

"Mommy!" Daisuke woke up from all of the commotion and ran to the man holding his mother and started punching his leg "Let go of my mommy!" the leader glanced down at the child and kicked him away. Sakura seeing her son being kicked to the ground made her furious.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you touch my son!" the leader locked his arm around her neck choking her a little. "Watch your mouth with me pinky" Sakura narrowed her eyes feeling a jolt from her cuffs she screamed in pain.

"Ahhhhh!" Sasuke's eyes widened that was Sakura she was in pain he began to struggle roughly. Hearing shuffling Sasuke's eyes darted to see Sakura being choked by the leader his body erupted in fury.

"Get your hands off her!" he hissed icily the four ninjas pushed him harder to the ground. Sakura watched her husband be pinned tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Stop! Leave him alone! It's me you want!" she screamed the leader raised his hand and the ninjas got off him but not before knocking him unconscious. Before blacking out Sasuke heard his wife scream "Sasuke-kun!" his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his last thought was _"Sakura…" _


	2. Chapter 2 Snake man is back?

I do not own Naruto or the characters here's chapter 2 enjoy!

The Set Up

Chapter 2

Snake man is back?

"Daddy! Daddy wake up!" Daisuke yelled while nudging his father's shoulders no response becoming scared Daisuke had to think quickly to wake up his father sprinting to the kitchen Daisuke grabbed a cup of water and dashed back to his un moving father and thrusted the water in Sasuke's face. Jolting up from the cold touch Sasuke growled and pounced on who he assumed attacked him seeing his son underneath him Sasuke's eyes widen than he slowly got off his son. Daisuke feeling relived that his father had woken he had to tell him what happened.

"Daddy those evil guys took mommy!" Sasuke flinched on hearing his son's desperate tone he knew that Sakura was taken but for what reason? Feeling his anger return Sasuke stared down at his son and saw his face begin to tear up picking up his son into his arms Sasuke held on to his son tightly against his chest.

"Don't worry Daisuke I'll get mommy back no matter what" Daisuke cracked a smile knowing that his father will keep his word. Hugging his father Daisuke couldn't help but worry about his mother. Sasuke power walked to the door "Hold on tight son" Sasuke ran with remarkable speed Daisuke holding on for his life. Everything passing by like a blur finally coming to a stop Daisuke recognized the house as uncle Naruto's.

"Dad how come we are at uncle Naruto's?" Sasuke glanced at his son and set him down on the ground. Kneeling on the ground to be eye level with his son Sasuke patted his son's head in affection.

"You're going to have to stay with uncle Naruto until I get mommy ok?" Daisuke frowned he was hoping to help his father find his mom. Sasuke sighed and they both walked to Naruto's front door

*knock* *knock*

(BOOM!, CRASH!)

"Hana how many times do I have to tell you keep your dumb dolls off the floor!" Sasuke slapped his forehead maybe coming to the dope was a bad idea. Beginning to regret his decision Sasuke gritted his teeth if Naruto wasn't going to open the door he was going to bust it down. Finally the door swung open to reveal a very tired looking Naruto. His eyes baggy only wearing an orange robe with ramen cups designed into it.

(Yawn!) "Hey there Teme what brings you here? Did Sakura-Chan kick you out again?" Sasuke tightened his fists upon hearing his wife's name trying to control his anger Sasuke grabbed Daisuke's hand and stalked past Naruto. Naruto narrowed his eyes in confusion something must be really bothering Sasuke. Sasuke bend down to his son's ear and whispered something to him Daisuke nodded his head hugged his dad and ran over to play with Naruto's daughter Hana she was the same age as Daisuke. Naruto was about to question him but Sasuke interrupted

"I need to speak with you" Sasuke said with irritation Naruto nodded and lead them away from the children and in the backyard. They both stopped silence filled the air Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Sasuke beat him to it.

"Sakura was arrested" Sasuke stated bluntly his jaw clenched Naruto's eyes were bulging out in shock.

"ARRESSTED WHY!" Naruto screamed flaying his arms all over the place Sasuke's sharingan activated.

"If I knew that would I be here right now" he hissed icily Naruto glared back

"When did this happen?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes

"Yesterday..." Naurto sighed running his hands in his messed up spikey hair pacing back and forth no one spoke stopping his pacing Naruto let out a frustrated sigh he looked at Sasuke right in the eye.

"What are you going to do?" Naruto asked sitting in his favorite orange chair. Sasuke leaned against the door his eyes closed in concentration after about 5 minutes his eyes reopened

"I am going to get her back" Naruto grinned

"I knew you were going to say that" Sasuke stared at his best friend and smirked

"No one takes my wife" Naruto stood up and put a comforting hand on Sasuke's left shoulder

"Good luck Teme you're going to need it, and don't worry I'll take care of your son believe it!" Sasuke nodded and disappeared from the backyard. Naruto stared up at the sky _"Please be ok Sakura-Chan"_ he thought. "Naruto-kun! Breakfast is ready!" Naruto smiled "Coming Hinata-Chan!"

(With Sakura I'm going to put it with her POV)

Opening my tired eyes I noticed that I was in some type of cell of some sort. The floor was freezing because I was still in my very short nightgown you would think they would have the decency to give me warmer clothes. But judging on how the way they acted they were not normal ANBU ninjas I figured that out right away and yet I still let them take me away. Shit! I was in a very bad situation moving my arms and legs I tried to break the chakra sealed ropes yeah no luck with that. Who was it that wanted me arrested this makes no sense? Oh boy once I get my hands on the asshole that did this to me he's going to seriously regret ever meeting me! Leaning my back against the cool wall my back shivered. Loud footsteps echoed throughout my cell I straightened up bracing myself to meet my kidnapper. The door slowly creaked open; I shakily stood up my legs felt like jello the cell was too dark for me to see the face of the intruder but the voice was so familiar to me.

"Sakura its best that you stop fighting" my eyes widened I couldn't believe it that voice was

"Neji!" Neji turned and glared at me lifting me up by my elbow he started to haul me out roughly I may add out of the dusty cell. I began to struggle

"Neji why are you doing this?" I screamed at him fighting with all my strength he gripped my arm even tighter I had to bit my lip to suppress my scream. Turning his head at me he sighed

"Sakura you have been charged for murder" I stopped struggling once I heard the word murder slip through his lips I felt my whole body shut down someone thought I murdered someone? Regaining my sense of thinking I jerked from his grasp once again.

"I didn't murder anyone! You know me Neji I would never do such a thing? I am a fucking medic for petes sake! I save people not kill them!" my voice was rising my temper was boiling. Neji stopped walking and his face was covered by his bangs.

"Sakura you may be a medic but you are also a ninja, ninjas kill" Neji said emotionless.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT? I saved your life multiple times!" Neji twitched from my outburst

"Enough you are being sent to the investigation room" Did I just hear right is Neji taking me to the torture room. My face started to become pale. No…no…no…

"NOOOO! I AM NOT A MURDERER! SASUKE-KUN!" I screamed with all my strength Neji flashed behind me I knew he was going to knock me out I tried to escape but he had me in a fierce headlock.

"You forced me to do this" his voice whispered behind me feeling my neck being hit my vision started to become black. "_Sasuke-kun help me…"_ I thought before falling unconscious in Neji's arms.

(Back with Sasuke)

"What the hell do you mean charged for murder!" Sasuke growled pounding his fist on the hokage's desk. Tsuande intertwined her fingers while having both elbows on her desk she glared at the furious Uchiha.

"It's just what I said Uchiha, Sakura has been charged for murder" Sasuke paced around the room pulling his hair in fury.

"And you actually believe that Sakura would murder someone!" Tsuande stared at Sasuke and slammed her hands with her monstrous strength leaving a crack.

"OF COURSE I DON'T!" she shouted Sasuke glared harder than ever Tsuande sat back down holding her throbbing head.

"Then can't you do something!" Tsuande stopped massaging her aching head

"I tried already the elders find her completely guilty especially that old rat Danzo" she hissed grabbing a bottle of sake and downing it in seconds. Sasuke growled again.

"They can't proof that she murdered someone!" Sasuke screamed

"Actually they already have proof" Sasuke stiffened the elders had proof that Sakura murdered someone no it can't be she would never. Shaking his head Sasuke turned and was about to tear open the door when Tsuande's voice stopped him.

"Sasuke theirs a videotape of the crime and we have a witness who saw the whole thing" Sasuke stopped his back facing her. Sasuke started to shake in anger his fists white.

"Lies all lies I will find the truth and prove to you people that Sakura is no murder" his hand gripped the doorknob and flung it open his chakra sparking. Everyone moved out of his way scared to mess with a furious Uchiha. While stomping to the exit Sasuke heard a couple of nurses gossiping.

"Did you hear Sakura has been arrested for murder" a blond short haired woman whispered to her long red headed friend.

"Oh I know I never thought she was a killer but I guess looks are deceiving after all she married a traitor" Sasuke glared at the red head he knew that the people still hated him for betraying Konoha but how dare she say that about his wife hearing quiet enough Sasuke transported himself out of the building.

(Sakura POV)

Ouch my head is freaking killing me my eyes open to see a chair in front of me. I gasped I knew where I was looking down I saw multiple ropes tying me to a chair. I barely moved my arm up and a painful electric shock ran through my body I screamed.

"Well hello there Mrs. Uchiha" a deep creepy voice spoke from behind me too afraid to move my neck I stayed still till the man sat across from me. I couldn't see his face because he was wearing a mask narrowing my eyes why did the mask look so familiar?

_(Flashback)_

"_Please don't do this" I said softly looking at his mask I felt him pause and he turned his head toward me._

"_I must it's my job" he spoke emotionless_

"_Let go of my mommy!" the man kicked away Daisuke he fell to the ground roughly _

"_YOU SON OF A BITCH! How dare you touch my son!"_

_(End flashback)_

"It's you!" I spit out with gritted teeth the man said nothing his hand hovered over his mask he removed it slowly. I could not believe it…how could it be…impossible my body felt cold as I stared into the yellow eyes of the snake man.

"Orochimaru…" he smirked at my shocked expression and stood in front of me holding my chin with his cold murder hands.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Sa-ku-ra" my body shivered oh how much I hated his voice it gave me nightmares I bit his hand hard. Hissing in pain Orochimaru glared and strikes my cheek with the back of his hand holy crap I've been through pain before but ow! That really hurt! Spitting out blood I smirked up at his furious face.

"Well that tickled" I said with sarcasm growling in rage Orochimaru placed both his hands on my neck and began choking me. I could feel my breathing slipping away thinking fast I used all my strength I had left and channeled all my chakra at once a green force field surrounded me Orochimaru's body went flying into the wall not wasting anytime I untied my binds and made a run for the door but was stopped my legs wouldn't move. "What the hell!" hearing hissing I looked down in horror to see snakes wrapped around both of my legs I didn't have time to react my neck was hit again.

"You're going to regret doing that to me" he hissed murderously in my ear. Well shit I was falling unconscious again.

"Sasuke will stop you" I whispered back my body fell to the ground.

(End of Sakura Pov)

"Foolish girl Sasuke-kun will never find you I have a secret weapon" he smirked throwing Sakura over his shoulder.

"Is it almost time yet" a feminine voice spoke in a bored tone.

"Patience Karin patience" the red head walked out of the shadows and glanced at the pink haired woman on his shoulder. "Is that her?" she questioned her nose scrunched in disgust. "She's hideous I can't believe my Sasuke-fun married this pink haired bitch!" walking up to the Sakura Karin placed a necklace around her neck. "Sasuke-kun is mine, you will never see him again" Karin hissed in Sakura's ear. Karin also placed a similar necklace around her neck. Orochimaru smirked.

"It is time" both villains vanished from the room.

**What's going to happen next? And what do the necklaces mean? Will Sasuke save Sakura or will it be too late well thank you for reading plz review!**

**Chapter 3 preview**

"**Sasuke-kun! Please believe me I am Sakura your wife!" Sasuke glared**

"**You're not Sakura" **

"**But I am I swea-"**

"**Sasuke-kun I just got back from taking Daisuke home" Sakura stared in shock it was a woman who looked just like her?**

"**Who is she Sasuke-kun?" Sakura watched in horror as Sasuke held this other woman in his arms he glared coldly at her.**

"**She's nobody" **


End file.
